Klosprüche
thumb|left|290px5 Minuten wird geschissen, : wer länger scheisst wird rausgeschmissen! * Auf der grünen Wiese, : sitzt ein Mann und scheißt. ' : '''Kommt ein Polizist, ' : 'fragt ihn, wie er heißt. ' : 'Namen werden nicht gesacht! ' : '''Geschissen wird, dass's kracht! * Bei Überschwemmung Ruhe bewahren, Schwimmweste anlegen und langsam schlürfen. * Besser Farbe im Klo als Scheisse im Malkasten! * Beware of homosexuell Limbodancers! * Bitte Bürste nicht zum Zähneputzen verwenden! * Bitte Klopapier beidseitig benutzen, der Erfolg liegt auf der Hand. * Der Morgenschiss kommt gewiss,auch wenn es schon zu Mittag is : thumb|left|298px * Drei Minuten scheißt ein Tier, fünf Minuten der Pollier, ' '''und der brave Arbeitsmann, ' '''scheisst so lang er sitzen kann! * Du kannst ihn schütteln, du kannst ihn klopfen, es ist egal, in der Hose bleibt der letzte Tropfe ''' * '''Hast du Dünnschiss, lass nicht locker, kauf dir eine KNICKERBOCKER! ' '''Und sitzt der Dreck auch noch so locker, ' 'nichts geht durch die KNICKERBOCKER! ' ' ' * 'I came her to shit and stink ' : '''but all I´ve done was sit and think! * I come here to stink. ''' : '''Others come here to DRINK! * Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen, ''' : '''warum ihr dichtet, statt zu pissen. * Ich sitz auf'm Scheißhaus und hab kein Papier, da nehm ich die Fahne von Schalke 04! * Ich sitze hier am Scheißhausrand * Ich sitze jetzt seit Stunden hier, die braune Masse unter mir! * Ich bin klein, mein Herz ist rein, mein Arsch ist schmutzig ist das nicht putzig. * In die Ecke brunzen ist keine Kunst, '''An die Decke scheissen, das ist Kunst!' * '''In diesem Hause wohnt ein Geist, der jedem der zu lange scheißt von unten in die' : Eier beißt. Mir hat er nicht in die Eier gebissen, ich hab Ihm auf den Kopf geschissen! * In einem ICE-Klo: : Wer hier mal was verrichten muss, ' : '''der möge sich mal sputen,thumb|306px ' : 'denn dem gönnt die Bahn, ' : '''zum kacken nur 5 Minuten. * Kannst du mal nicht richtig kacken ' : '''denk an Bayern ' : '''dann wirds klappen * Klowände streichen ist wie Bücher verbrennen.... * Komm raus du Feigling, ''' : '''du sollst nur pissen. * * Lässt man das Klo dreckig und kalt, wird der Gast hier nicht alt. * Liebe Gäste! Sicherheitsvorschrift:Bei Überschwemmungen Schwimmweste anlegen und langsam zum Schlürfen anfangen * Liebe Köchin - lieber Koch, ''' : '''hier fällt Eure Kunst ins Loch! * Lieber Lehrling sei nicht bange, ''' : '''weil der Meister scheisst genau so lange! * Musst du mal scheißen und brauchst du Papier. ''' : '''Dann hol dir die Fahne von Schalke 04. * Nicht alles was 2 Backen hat ist ein Gesicht! * Piss nicht daneben, altes Schwein! ''' : '''Der Nächste könnte Barfuß sein!thumb|270px * Salomon der Weise spricht: ' : '„Laute Fürze stinken nicht! ' : '''Aber die so leise zischen ' : 'und so still dem Arsch entwischen, ' : 'Mensch, vor denen hüte dich, ' : '''denn sie stinken fürchterlich!“ * Such nicht die Witze an der Wand, den größen hälst Du in der Hand * such nicht nach witzen an der wand, den größten hällst du in der hand!! * Tritt näher,er ist kürzer als du denkst. * Verehrte Herren und Damen, Pisst nicht auf den Ramen sondern in die Mitte, das ist bei uns so Sitte. * Verehrte Herrn und Damen,'scheisst nicht auf diesen Rahmen, ' 'scheisst lieber in die Mitte '''das ist so bei mir Sitte.' : 'Ist die Mitte nicht getroffen, ' : 'kann die Putzfrau es nur hoffen, ' : 'das diese Regel man begreiftthumb|278px ' : 'und tapfer zu der Bürste greift. ' : 'Die Bürste soll man nicht benutzen ' : 'zum Nägel oder Zähne putzen. ' : 'Verlasst dieses stille Örtchen ' : 'und denkt dabei an dieses Wörtchen: ' : 'Denn dieser Ort soll sauber sein ' : 'das lernen Kinder schon ganz klein. ' : 'Beachte diesen kleinen Reim ' : '''wer das nicht tut ist ein Sch... * Warum nimmt eine Blondine ein Stück Brot mit aufs Klo? ''' : '''Um die WC Ente zu füttern! * Was die Klofrau bringt zum Schwitzen, ''' : '''das erledigt man im sitzen. * Wenn der Knecht zum Waldrand hetzt, ''' : '''war das Plumpsklo schon besetzt! * Wenn jemand Chili scheisst, dann riecht mans meist! * Wer sich auf die Hose pisst, wird fett krass von mir gedisst! * Wie einst Adolf sitz' ich hier, : die braunen Massen unter mir! * Willst Du mal gemütlich kacken, ' : '''leg die Hände in den Nacken. ' : 'Ellenbogen auf die Knie, ' : '''so kannst Du kacken wie noch nie. * Willst du mal gemütlich kacken, ' : '''so leg die Hände in den Nacken, ' : 'die Ellbogen auf die Knie, ' : 'dann kannst du kacken wie noch nie. ' : 'Hast du beendet dein Bemüh'n, ' : 'vergiss nicht an dem Strick zu ziehn. ' : 'Zuletzt wirf nen Blick ins Becken, ' : '''sind da nicht noch braune Flecken. : So nimm die Bürste Gott sei Dank, ' : '''mit dieser kriegst du's wieder blank,thumb|286px ' : 'und sind noch Tropfen auf der Brille, ' : 'so soll es sein dein letzter Wille. ' : 'Entfern sie mit nem Stück Papier, ' : '''nun schließ den Deckel dann die Tür. * Willst Du scheissen ohne Kraft? ''' : '''Dann trink Lenz Moser's Traubensaft! * Zwei Unterhosen treffen sich in der Waschmaschine. Fragt die eine die andere: „Oh, du warst ouf Urlaub?“ Sagt die zweite: „Ja, woher weist du?“ Darauf die Antwort: „Na, weil du so schön braun bist!“ * Zum reisen braucht man Schuhe, zum scheißen braucht man ruhe. Fraun die mit den Hacken klacken, kann man auch beim kacken hacken! Kategorie:Sprüche